


Leviathan's Hidden Lust

by Caspurr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT, yall know how it be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspurr/pseuds/Caspurr
Summary: You catch Levi playing some... 'mature' games.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 764





	1. Chapter 1

If you had to describe Leviathan in one word, it would most likely be "otaku". And not just an otaku, a PROUD otaku. When it came to the type of anime he'd watch, manga he'd read, or games he'd play, he had interests that spanned across nearly every genre. But, in particular recently, he had been playing games of the... hentai, sort. Eroge. 

It sounds like a cliche to say it, but Levi genuinely did enjoy the story and gameplay of those sorts of games. But, y'know how it is - the sex scenes are nice too. Being a demon whose lived hundreds, if not thousands, of years, he'd had time to play a wide variety of eroge. Some were visual novels, some were RPGs, some sucked, some were great. Vanilla hentai scenes, kinky ones, super weird ones... he'd seen it just about anything you can imagine. Despite his brother Asmodeus being the avatar of lust, Levi himself was pretty good at figuring out the right choices to make during h-scenes to get a happy ending. 

Lately, though, things have been a bit different while he plays those games. Normally he was happy to be immersed in the scene and enjoy the game on its own. Nowadays... someone specific kept popping into his imagination - you. The first time it was kind of a coincidence. You texted him while he was playing through an eroge, and somehow the idea popped into his head, and suddenly he was reimagining the scene with you in it. And then his envy kicked in and he disliked imagining you with the main character, so he imagined the main character as himself. And oh boy, it was erotic.

A knock at the door interrupted his 'gaming session'. "Go away, I'm busy," he shouted through the door.

"C'mon Levi, its me!" you called back.

"Y/N!" Crap. He quickly shut off the power to his computer monitor to hide the image. "C-Come in!"

You entered the room and walked over, plopping yourself down next to him. "Gaming again?"

"Er. Yeah."

"Hmm..." You looked him over, up and down. He was fidgeting. His face was red. He was sweating a bit... "Are you okay? Did I actually interrupt something important?"

"M-Maybe." Leviathan shifted his eyes away from you, towards the computer monitor, then downwards at his clenched fists. "Not as important as my best friend but, uh, yeah. I'm busy."

"Is it okay if I hang out in here for a bit at least? Lucifer said he needs to talk to me and I'm nervously avoiding him..." You chuckled a little. Lucifer isn't as bad as you thought he might be, for sure, but he was still intense. And scary. "I won't bother you! You can continue whatever you're doing!"

Levi still seemed to be hesitating, though, like he couldn't decide what his priority was here. His fidgeting was getting worse, and he wasn't too good at hiding the fact he kept checking to make sure the monitor was off.

"What WERE you doing?" 

"Nothing!" he insisted immediately.

"Yeah, right. I know you better than that, Levi! What's on your monitor that you're hiding?"

"N-N-Nothing! Really!"

"Liar." You reached your hand out to the power button. Leviathan audibly whimpered as he went to yank your hand away, but it was too late. The screen was now visible again, showing the image of a naked anime girl's breasts being fondled. "Uh..." Now you were the embarassed one. "Well. I see. I didn't, uh, realize this was what you were doing."

Levi's entire body was heated up in humiliation. He was sure if he had been showing more skin, every inch of it would be red as a tomato from blushing so hard. What could he even say now? Gaahh -- !

"You don't need to look so ashamed," you assured him, picking up on his feelings. "Really, I won't judge you! I'm not so innocent that I'd stop being your friend over you playing eroge or something like that. You do know that, right?"

"Thanks," he muttered back in reply. 

Despite your reassuring words, he was clearly still embarassed. "Levi, c'mon. You're a demon whose been alive for like a thousand years. I at least know that you're not a virgin. So, knowing your other hobbies, I guess this isn't too much of a shock either."

Leviathan's eye contact with you was...a little too intense.

"..."

"...."

"..... You're a virgin?" you finally asked after an awkward silence.

"D-Define virgin!" Levi answered. "M-Maybe I haven't had sex with a 3D girl, but from sex scenes alone I've clocked in at least a thousand hours of eroge, with more girls than I could count! And I'm good at it, too; I always get the happy ending on the first try. So...!"

You had to hold back a snort of laughter. Not because he was a virgin - that much was fine. But the way he tried to justify it, that was hilarious.

"Don't laugh at me!" he shouted.

"No, no, I'm not!" You swallowed that urge to laugh up for Levi's sake. "Its okay, really! I haven't got much experience with eroge but I play otome games, so I know how difficult getting a happy ending can be sometimes with all the choice options. I think its really cool, even, that you get the good ends so easily. Super cool!"

That actually seemed to make him cheer up a bit. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"I, uh..." Leviathan looked back at the image on his screen. "Do you want to try it out? ... The game, I mean! Not like, uh, acting out the scene. I mean, do you want to play it?"

"I'm not too sure about that," you confessed. "If anything, given the option, I think I'd prefer acting out the scene." You giggled at your own comment, but stopped when you noticed the look he gave you. You meant it as a joke, but judging by Levi's reaction, he might actually be into that. "Would... you like to do that, Levi?"

"No...!" he turned away, but just from the tone of his voice you knew he was lying. He was your best friend, after all. Things like that were obvious to you by now.

Now that the idea was in your mind, you realized you didn't actually dislike it. Levi was your friend, but even though he was an otaku he was admittedly an attractive demon. Your feelings for him weren't really a crush, though, were they? ... Were they? Did you actually like Levi? Your mind raced with thoughts that hadn't occured to you until now. And in the midst of those thoughts, your heart pounding away, you made a bold move. You sat on Levi's lap.

At first he seemed like he might just push you off. He stopped himself from doing so, though. "You... want to do that stuff, Y/N?"

"Maybe..."

With mechanical, awkward movements, Levi wrapped his arms around you. At first hesitantly like he was expecting you to pull away, then a bit more strongly when you reacted favorably. "Well, I'm only doing this for YOUR sake, okay? Its not like I want it or anything! But, you know, uh, if it makes you happy, then..."

What a liar. Now you just wanted to tease him. Holding back a smirk you said, "No, no, I don't want to force you into anything! If you don't want it, that's fine with me. I'll just get off." 

"Wait, no!" His arms around you gripped tighter. "I do. Kind of. A little bit! Just a little! So let's do it, okay?" 

"Hehe... if you say so." You leaned into him, putting your hands on his shoulders as you kissed his lips. He returned the kiss, a bit clumsily - maybe he was new to kissing, too? - and began to caress his hands on your back. The gentle caresses actually felt really good, and made you realize just how much you truly did want to do this. You deepened the kiss and let his tongue play with yours as his touches began to arouse you. You broke the kiss to take off your own shirt and Levi's eyes immediately trailed down to your breasts. "You can touch them if you want."

His breathing was heavy with lust as he gently cupped your breasts in his hands. It was pretty obvious he wasn't used to doing things like that but apparently his eroge knowledge really had taught him something right, because he was doing a really good job. Your eyes closed and you let out a soft moan. Almost instantly Levi reacted to your sound, enthused by your positive response as he leaned down to suck on one of your nipples. His suckling was gentle but eager. 

He was doing his best, so you figured you shouldn't be the only one getting touched. You moved your hand down to his pants and felt his erection. "Gh..." He moaned, but didn't stop sucking. Your hand slipped into his underwear. His length was pretty much average, but he was thicker than you'd assumed. He thrust up into your hand instinctively - it was kind of cute how obvious his arousal was. Not wanting to disappoint that eagerness you began to stroke his cock. The sucking he was doing continued a few moments more but stopped as he said, "It feels good when you touch it like that, Y/N." He looked into your eyes. The nervousness he had felt earlier was subsiding and being replaced by desire. His lips locked with yours once again and you could feel his moans as you returned the kiss.

Your stroking became progressively faster, and he responded in kind by touching your own intimate parts. "L-Levi --" you moaned his name.

"Y/N...!" he moaned yours in answer. "I think I'm going to... cum soon..."

It was a bit quick; you wouldn't have minded continuing like this for a while longer. But given the circumstances of it being his first time doing stuff like this with an actual physical person, it was understandable, and you were admittedly close to climax as well. You deepened your kiss with him as his touch and yours both became more heated and intense. And when climax arrived, your entire body shook with pleasure, making Levi hold onto you tightly. You didn't realize you could cum that hard. Wow. 

When your breathing steadied enough to get out a proper sentence, you said to him, "You were right, Levi. You're VERY good at getting the happy ending."

"Pfft --" He started to laugh but it came out more like a wheeze in the midst of catching his own breath. "Thank you." He tentatively reached up to your head and began petting your hair when you didn't tell him to stop or pull away from him. "I wish we could do more, to be honest..."

"We can!" you told him, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"We... can?" Leviathan looked shocked at your enthusiasm. "Well, uh, maybe... another time? I don't know if I can take anymore physical contact right now." He blushed as he apologized to you.

"That's fine, Levi!" It would have been nice to go further right away, but you didn't want to push him too far.

"Thanks for understanding," he said with a smile. "Ah... I didn't know that cumming could feel that good. It was like my soul shot out of hell and past the human world all the way back into heaven!" 

You couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as me, Levi."

"No, no, I'm glad YOU enjoyed it, Y/N! Really! Um... so... it won't be awkward from now on, right?"

"Of course not! You're still my best friend. Text me any time, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll text you."

You felt like you saw Leviathan in a new light now. He really was genuinely cute. And he made you smile, made you laugh, made you happy. You had good times together. Earlier you had told him he was still your best friend, but was that all you wanted? Were you actually interested in something more with him? What about him - was he interested in that? It felt like your mind was overwhelmed by thoughts again that night. All you could think about was Levi. Which is why you smiled when you got a text message on your DDD from him:

"Want to come to my room and play a 'game' again?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got chapter two out! What do y'all think - do you want to confess your feelings in the next chapter?

Games of lust with the avatar of envy became one of the highlights of your life in the devildom. Levi was nervous - as expected - through the first few times you went back to his room, but you expected that nervousness to start to calm down eventually. But even so, everytime your clothes were off (or a particularly lewd set of clothing was on) Levi would remain just as much of a blushing mess as ever.

He had always been your best friend since you arrived here, and you were happy with that. Even when you weren't playing your sexual games together, you enjoyed his company. He was fun to be around! His low self-esteem prevented him from seeing himself the way you do, though. And the more time you spent with him the more your mind wandered. Did you really want to remain friends with benefits forever? 

You think about the fun times you've had together so far... Giving Levi his first blowjob... Sensual moans filling the room when he returned the favor on you... The time Levi blushed and stammered like a madman as he gave you a maid outfit to wear... That one where you surprised him with a set of cat ears... Everything was just great, and you never got sick of that adorable demon's awkwardness throughout it all.

Today is an especially interesting day, and one you're looking forward to seeing play out. Lucifer told you in advance that you'd be away for most of the day while you assist him with some work. When you told Levi you'd have to postpone your 'gaming session', he'd been visibly disappointed. "Ehh!? But, Y/N, I have a surprise for you!!" He complained while making the face of a puppy whose owner was about to leave for work.

Those cute looks of his make you want to tease him, and you made sure to do just that. "Oh don't your worry Levi, we'll play when I'm back!" With a smirk you add, "But let's make sure we enjoy it to the fullest, alright? No touching yourself til I'm here." The way Levi's face reddened with a mix of embarassment and desire was just the sweetest. He protested a little, but gave in when you assured him you'd make it worth his while.

Now, on your way home, you practically have a bounce in your step. Lucifer inquires about it briefly, but leaves the subject alone; perhaps he's just not curious enough to push for an answer, or perhaps he's already aware of your games with his little brother. 

You rush to Levi's room, feeling giddy and excited. Without bothering to knock, you push open the door. "Levi! I'm home-- ..."

Oh. What a sight. The shock and panic on Leviathan's face is clear. He quickly pulls a blanket over himself to cover the erection that he was just moments ago stroking vigorously. "A-Ah... Y/N, you're here sooner than I... uh... thought."

You aren't angry at the poor guy for disobeying what you asked him to do. If anything it's flattering that he missed you so much that he started without you, fantasizing about whatever surprise he had planned. But... that doesn't mean you won't give him a hard time so that you can get another one of those sweet blushing face out of him. "Aw Levi, I only gave you one thing to avoid while I was gone. And what do I find you doing? That exact thing!" 

"I'm sorry!!" he squeaks back. "I couldn't hold back anymore, Y/N... I-I-If anything, it's your fault for leaving me for so long...!"

"That's no good." You approach him, removing your jacket as you do. "Hmm. Maybe we should postpone our game for today." You have no intention of doing so, of course. "After all, Levi seems to be doing fine without me." You sit down, on his lap, hand purposely brushing against his cock as you do. "Levi won't mind waiting til tomorrow, will he?"

You know your words are successful when you feel the throbbing of Leviathan's cock as it grows harder. Trying your best to look as seductive as possible, you lean in a bit closer. "Well?"

"Ahh..." Levi moans in response. His breathing has already grown heavier since you got on top of him. "I can't wait. Please...! I'll do anything to make it up to you. I just wanted you so bad that I had to at least fantasize about you! So...!! Please! Don't go!" He wraps his arms around you tightly as he begs. You consider teasing him further, but in truth you can't hold back either after a whole day of longing for him as well. Softly, you stroke his hair while he clings to you.

"Fine, fine. I guess I can forgive you this once." You finish your sentence, then without giving him a chance to respond back you press your lips eagerly against his.

Kissing Levi has become one of your favorite parts of these games. Each time you kiss him, though, you feel yourself desiring him more strongly. Not just with lust, but with... something else. The kiss deepens, passionately, and your mind goes blank of all the day's thoughts. All that's left is this moment here with Levi. Although his kisses can sometimes be a bit rushed, he's gotten better at kissing over the last couple of weeks, and you have to force yourself not to melt each time his lips are against yours.

The kiss breaks only long enough for Levi to sit up, removing you from his lap. You wonder briefly if that means he's finished already, but quickly realize that's not the case when he stands and pushes you against the wall. "Mmmf...!" You let out a muffled moan of surprise as he pins you there with a surprising intensity while beginning to caress your tongue with his. It's a bit surprising; normally Levi can be rather passive, happy to just sit back and enjoy himself. Where did this come from? "Ah! Levi!" You gasp his name when pulls away for breath at the same time as he positions his cock at your entrance. Feeling how wet you are, he doesn't hesitate to enter you.

"Wha...!" The lustful grunt that you make in response seems to encourage him, and he begins to thrust. "Y-you did that so suddenly. Normally you --"

"Sit back and let you do it," Levi replies between moans of his own. "But, Y/N, I... I wanted to do something for you this time!" He pins you to the wall as he pounds into you. Each movement brings cries of enjoyment from you both. 

You're not used to this side of Levi. You didn't even know he was capable of this, to be honest. Such a blushy, easily humiliated guy like him is really able to be so forceful? It's surprising, but definitely not a bad surprise.

As his thrusts become more aggressive, you find yourself clinging to him, almost digging in your nails with your grip. He doesn't seem to mind, though, as he continues to hold you in place. 

"I'm gonna cum, Levi...!" 

"M-Me too."

Both of you tighten your grips on one another. You're sure that you'll have left scratch marks on Levi's skin, and you'll likely have a few red spots of your own after this. Sweet sounds of climax fill the room as you both orgasm intensely.

...

His grip is now loosened. You still cling to him, but your nails no longer assault his back. Levi is clearly tired, and he let's himself fall back onto the floor, being careful to make sure you land softly on top of him. 

"Was that okay?" When Levi speaks again, his voice is shaky and nervous. The seemingly confident, aggressive side you had seen a few moments ago is gone. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it," you whisper breathlessly back to him. "I had no idea you could manage something like that!"

"I w-wanted to surprise you." His eyes wander a bit, as if he can't decide whether or not to make eye contact. "...I couldn't help but touch myself before you got here. I thought about... ah..."

"About what?"

"About how c-cool I'd be. And how you'd uh... moan and... look so cute... and squeal my name..." His face is getting redder by the second. "It was too much to think about without touching it! I'm sorry, Y/N!"

"Pfft!!" You can't help but laugh in response. "Levi, it's fine. You more than made it up to me! But next time, I'm not gonna let you off so easy."

"I know!" Levi holds your body against his. "I missed you today, Y/N..."

"I missed you too." 

With your eyes now shut, you savor this moment with Leviathan. He's your best friend, and your friend with benefits. He's a nervous demon that seems to have a hidden lust that could rival Asmodeus. He blushes easily, is fun to tease, and fun to be around in general. He's...

Your heart pounds as you think these things. He's... What is he? Is he someone you're in love with...?

But, for now, with the warmth of his body against yours and his breathing beginning to slow as he dozes off while holding you, you decide not to speak up. Does he feel that way? Does his heart flutter the same way yours does?

You're not quite ready to find out the answer. Right now you're happy with this...

But someday, you'll have to find out.


End file.
